The Black Wizard
by DarthNexus9000
Summary: It starts with Visions, horrible visions. It ends with the greatest war of the LOTR time. It brings a Dark Lord spy into the Fellowship and sends him on the adventures of the Ring as well.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"A dream, a horrible dream indeed. It could even be a nightmare. Could it be true, Lord Elrond?" A young ranger said to the Elven King next to him. The King was dressed in a Blue Robe while the Ranger wore his chain-mail armor that was so dented that he would seem like a beggar next to Elrond. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the heir to Isildur, he was one who could rule all Men but has forsaken his heritage to become a Ranger. He was blessed by the Elves and allowed passage to each kingdom. He was trained in the use of swords and bows.

Elrond came towards him and said "I do believe this is true, but I do not want it to be. Ranger, do you believe you could repeat what this dream was about so that I may understand it better? It would help me understand what was being said earlier."

"Yes, I can repeat this dream, if I must." Aragorn said as he got ready to tell Elrond about the dream.

Dream One

_As the Elven warriors with their Elven Armor and Swords that sing got ready to ambush the local Orcs, they found something unexpected. The Orcs were dead and there was no sign of what killed them. When the Elves got into a hiding formation, they saw that a Black Horse and Black Rider were riding towards them. The Rider had a Black Staff that was known as a powerful weapon. The Valar warrior that was made an Istari was known as the Third most powerful of their order. Veloc, the Black Wizard of Numenor, he was born a Valar and chose to be a half-Numenor half-Quenya. He was of great power and could burn down a forest with ease. He tried to damage the Old Forest, and succeeded in destroying part of it. As he came forth, he threw himself off of his horse, and started to move towards a set of trees. He fired an energy ball at it, and it exploded as the ones around it blew up as well Some Elves were burnt by the aftershock, and the rest tried to flee. The Wizard sent another energy ball at them and only three survived. Then a lightning bolt went towards two of the three, for only one was needed to take a message back to the King of Mirkwood._

Present

"This is very interesting. Were there any other dreams like this that could be described to me?" Elrond asked the Ranger as he was trying to get his breath again.

"Yes, there was one clearer one, and many blurry ones that might be part of my future. I believe that the rule of Men will be short, if it ever happens." Aragorn said to the Elf.

Dream Two

_As the mountain fortress of Helms Deep came into view, there was an interesting defense going on. The Elves and Yeoman archers with their fire arrows, heavy armor and forged Elven blades were ready to shoot down any of the Orcs or half-orc that were ready to assault them. The Orcs had tried explosives, ladders, Ballistae and suicide Berserkers to destroy the wall. They even tried to open the gate but failed as well. As the Riders of Rohan arrived to rout the Orcs trying to get into Helms Deep, a great explosion could be heard from the Forests of Fangorn. From the explosion a Warrior with a Black Staff on a Black Horse had a helmet on with a White Hand holding a Medallion of a Red eye designed onto it. It was a gruesome sight, but even more was his army. A force of 10,000 Haradrim, 5,000 Easterlings and 1,000 Mumukils were coming from the forests to attack the reinforcing Orcs that came from the forests. The Ents that were suppost to attack Orthanc failed and their burning bodies could be seen around the explosion. As the Riders with their White Wizard rode towards the Orcs, the Mumuks charged the Walls of Helms Deep to destroy the defenders and the Wizard shot one fireball at the gate to destroy it. Afterwards, he was picked up by a fell Beast that killed his horse afterwards. As the Wizard left, their could only be heard the sounds of arrows singing, shields splintering and swords breaking as the great battle of Rohan was waged. When the dreams clears again, you can only see the army of Mumuks with a Fell Beast overhead marching towards the town of Edoras to celebrate another slaughter. The Wall was destroyed, the Gate forever burnt and the Hornsburg no more. It was a sad day for Elves and Rohirrim as their final hope was destroyed with a bright light._

Present

"Very sad, this is for Elves and Men. Were there anymore dreams?" Elrond asked as he went to sit down on his couch, and the ranger stood still and somber as he chose his words to reply.

"No, not yet Elrond. I believe that I might have another tonight though. It seems to always occur after I talk to others about them. I must go to Bree now to meet Gandalf, so may your kingdom be blessed while I am gone." Aragorn said as he left Imladris and went towards the town of Bree.

As Elrond sat on his couch, trying to decipher everything that was said, a grey wanderer entered his room.

"No welcome for a Wizard these days, it seems. How are you my friend?"


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of The Rings. I only own the dark figure in the dreams

Chapter One

As Elrond got out of his seat, he looked at Gandalf quizzically. "He is fine, although he still does not accept the throne. He strays further from his bloodline and his heritage. He says he is going to Bree to meet you. Why are you not there right now?" Elrond asked.

"I am on my way to see Saruman when I found someone interesting. I think he is a Valar but he looks young. He told me he is over three ages old. I could not believe it. His name is Colev the mighty, a half-Numenor half-Quenya. He is like the man in Aragorn's dreams, but he is not that person." Gandalf said as he smiled at the look of surprise on Elrond's face.

"How do you know about those dreams? Do you think they are true?" Elrond said in haste, trying to get his sentence out before someone else heard them.

"Yes, I believe they could become true. The future is always in motion, whether you like it or not. Even yours, Elrond, even yours." Gandalf said in his usual voice.

"Can I meet this Colev the mighty? He could help us with our problems." Elrond asked Gandalf, but Gandalf had already left the room to find Colev. When he returned, he had a man who looked like a young man with him. He wore a black robe with very intricate designs, the like of a Valar, and that of a half-elf. He was very attractive and many elven women were staring behind him. He was starting to become very popular here.

"May I introduce you to Elrond, lord of Imladris, ancient refuge of the Elves." Gandalf said with excitement in his voice.

"Welcome, young man, to my home. I am very happy to meet you." Elrond said to Colev, while giving Gandalf a quizzical look.

"The pleasure is mine, Elrond. I have heard much of you. Are you truly a Peredhil? I couldn't believe I would get to meet one this early in my life." Colev said as if he was a fan boy.

"Yes, it is true. Are you truly a Valar, and if so how powerful are you? Could you be a threat to us all if you were to fall?" Elrond said while giving a somber look to both guests. Colev smiled, and said,

"Yes I could be a threat. But not to you, Elrond, or to Gandalf, would I be a threat. I would need much, much more training for that." Colev said as he gave a threatening look to Elrond, as if to keep him from stopping this conversation quickly. "I have heard I am to go to Orthanc with Gandalf to meet a Saruman. I have heard of him and his power, as the leader of the White Council and of the Istari. Are we to go soon, may I ask? I am not one for long vacations." Colev said to Gandalf who gave him a look that said he was not going to leave soon.

"We are leaving in a week, and no earlier. Do you understand?" Gandalf said in the stern voice that he says stuff in when he is about to intimidate someone.

"Yes, oh yes, I will be ready in a week. It's just that I am excited that I get to travel some more. I have not been into Rohan since Grima Wormtounge became the King's assistant. I want to see how much damage he has done so far." Colev said as if he was getting ready to make notes about the conversation, or if he was already.

"Please go and leave now. I do not think we have anymore to talk about. Goodbye, and May you have a good stay here." Elrond said before Colev could say anymore. He gave Gandalf a look that said 'why did you bring this guy here? He's crazy'

"May your kingdom be blessed, and may you have good fortune in your life, Lord Elrond." Colev said as he left the room to tend to his horse, Celebrant.

"Gandalf, he is obviously a spy, he was trying to remember things from our conversation. You were crazy to take him here. He can not leave this town." Elrond said to his only guest.

"No. He is going to Saruman, and that's final. We will not toil any longer. Goodbye." Gandalf said before leaving the room. Elrond sat in his couch again and started to write about the day so that he would not forget.

As Colev watched Gandalf get out of the room, he smiled a mischievous smile and thought 'so they figured it out already. That I'm their worst nightmare. They are smarter than I thought.' The next day, both Celebrant and Colev were gone before Gandalf left Imladris to meet Saruman, and Saruman's trap.


End file.
